HikaKao - Jealousy
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Kaoru finds out that Hikaru has a ltitle girlfriend and it makes him realize a lot about himself. And he also tries to make the elder jealous by getting a girlfriend himself ! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI OF ALL KINDS! But no smut.
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayal

_So... I've been banned from the house computer for the rest of my life now due to my sister's idiocy. So I get to write either at school or the library. Which is fine, don't get me wrong, but expect a decrease in the smut for now until school's out for me. I'll try to write when I can find both the time and the ideas._

 _This is a lovely three-chapter fic for you lovelies! I haven't written for the Twins, nor Adventure Time or USUK in so long... And I'm sorry about that. Please give me requests and stuff for them!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI MENTIONS/ CONFESSIONS! I don't own OHSHC, Hikaru, Kaoru, or Haruhi! Thanks again!_

 **HikaKao – Jealousy – Chapter One – Betrayal**

It wasn't any special day, but Kaoru still wanted an excuse to go up to the music rooms even if it wasn't club time yet. Dreaming up dumb excuses was one of his specialties, as one of the tricksters of the club itself. He didn't know what was spurring him on to do so, but the stray thoughts of 'Maybe I left homework up there' or 'What if someone's in there now' kept him occupied until he couldn't even concentrate in class anymore.

After a time, the teacher, who had been keeping excellent tabs on who was sleeping, doodling in their notes, or distracted in his class, took notice of the ginger's off behavior and took it upon himself to excuse him from the class. Kaoru was somehow incredibly relieved, and furthered the cause. "I'm sorry, sir... I'm just not feeling too well..."

The instructor, normally a strict person who wouldn't have bought the excuse earlier, for some reason allowed him to leave the room. It seemed fate was on the ginger's side today. In a matter of a few minutes, Kaoru had dashed up the stairs and into the corridor where the music room was. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard a soft sigh, distinctively female and coming from a side hallway.

He froze. No one but him could've been up here... right? It wasn't time for clubs, and even then, no one would really be up here except him and the other guys. Kaoru's blood ran cold as he silently crept around the corner, peering his bright gold eyes around to witness what he'd wished he could've never seen.

Hikaru and some girl from their school. He didn't want to see it. He wished he could've wiped the thoughts, the images of those two with their mouths locked and hands going everywhere they shouldn't out of his mind. He felt sick, knowing that only a day before where the girl's hand was now on Hikaru's chest his hand had been. It was worse seeing the elder twin's face, calm but with a pale pink flush, his eyes closed and a wry smile every now and then.

Without another glimpse, due to the tears collecting in his eyes and his own distaste, he turned around and ran off. He heard voices next, but didn't care to know what they were saying. He just needed to run and go throw up somewhere.

He found the perfect place in the second-floor boy's bathroom, hacking anything that he'd eaten in probably the past week into the toilet. Tears fell freely from his cheeks, making his nausea even worse. He'd never thought he would be so upset like this about something like that. Kaoru leaned away and then stood on shaking legs, flushing the remnants of his bowels down and then going over to the sink, gripping it with both hands for a moment, left trembling from his illness.

He'd never felt so... so... What would be the proper term for this? Hurt? Angry? Betrayed...? Yes, betrayed would be the label to what he was feeling, this sick, twisting knife that was shoved into his gut and his heart by Hikaru, making him want to puke again but also to cry his eyes out. He settled for option two for about twenty minutes, jumping at the sound of the bell.

"Kaoru?" A soft voice said, and the ginger looked up to a brunette, wearing a boy's uniform even though her face was soft and girlish in the right circumstances. "What're you doing here crying?"

"Nothing..." His voice was against him today, just like everything else. He sounded so empty and upset at the same time. He wouldn't be able to lie to Haruhi, not like this. He sighed deeply and stood from his place against the wall of the corridor. "I just..."

Haruhi stopped him for a moment as a group of first-year girls passed, gigging and sending shivers through the boy. "Not here. I know a place that's usually quiet, and it's not where you'd think." She smiled softly at him and led him upstairs to the third floor, then into a smaller practice room that seemed to be for solos for music students. But it was very quiet, soundproof even. "I come in here from time to time to study. Now what's wrong?"

He didn't want to say, but the tiny brunette had always seemed to force emotions and stuff out of all of them. "I got out of class early since I felt sick..." Not a lie... "And I made my way upstairs to the host club since I thought I'd left a book or something in there." Don't lie to her... She wants to help... "And then..." Kaoru teared up again, not wanting to relieve that. "And then I saw..."

"What?" Her voice was even, calm. It washed over him and seemed to soothe his troubled spirit, even just a little. He breathed in and calmed down.

"I saw Hikaru with this girl down that one hallway on the right... Y'know, the one with the storage rooms and closets...? Well... They were, um..." Haruhi's face took on a scarlet tone and he had to defend himself with a similarly scarlet face and a look of horror. "No... _No_ they weren't doing _that_! They were just kissing and stuff..."

Haruhi seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and then thought for a moment, as was her custom. "You two have always been close, so that probably would bother you a lot, but it's not that you really, well... _like_ him, right?" Dammit... She hit right at the core of why he was so upset over this, and he hadn't even realized that at that point. "I mean, I for one always thought it was just an act that you two put on, like the others, but if it's for real then... You have every right to be angry and sad and betrayed." She nodded to conclude her statement.

"..." Kaoru looked down at the floor, not wanting to admit that was exactly how he was feeling right now. But yet again, he couldn't lie to the brunette... He was unable to hold it in for long, smiling ever so slightly in that cruel realization. "I... I love him... And he's got a girlfriend..." He looked at the girl. "What should I do...?"

She thought again. "You could just tell him how you feel, but I don't think you'll want to do that, right?" The ginger shook his head almost immediately. "Okay..." She thought and then snickered to herself. "You could always get a girlfriend to make him all jealous of you, but that's just- hey!"

Kaoru had just run out of the room, past her. He turned at the sound of her voice, a truly wicked look on his face. "Okay, thanks for the advice!" He was now fully determined to make the elder twin as jealous as he could possibly make him!

Haruhi stood there, somewhat horrified by what she'd just done, the words she'd meant to say stuck in her throat before she could've said them. "That... That was sarcasm..." She smiled weakly and spoke to herself in a similarly weak voice. "I'm gonna have to mediate again, won't I...?" Then she thought for a moment. "Well... Maybe things'll work out between them..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Reveal

_This was written basically right after the first chapter, so oopsies on me if it sounds weird or something. The last chapter promises to be a tear-jerker and the longest one! BE PREPARED! GRAB YOUR TISSUES NOW! Hees~_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SUBTLE YAOI MENTIONS! I don't own OHSHC, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, or Hunny! Thanks again!_

 **HikaKao – Jealousy – Chapter Two – Reveal**

"So you're sure you'll be fine with Tamaki?" Kaoru's words were almost lazy, but the girl who was contemplating whether to stay with him for the club time or go with another host was almost too excited. So, yeah; he'd taken that idea Haruhi had given him and gotten himself a girlfriend over about a two-hour timeframe. He'd even gone out with her after school to this little café for coffee and stuff, but it was all a ploy. His eyes had constantly been looking at the doors and the sidewalks for any sign of pale ginger hair that belonged to Hikaru.

His heart squeezed again and then the rest of him as the smaller blonde girl hugged him a little too tightly before trotting off to the king of the club. He let out a tiny sigh of relief. Once this was over, when it was all done and he'd succeeded in making the elder even a little bit jealous of him, he'd drop hints and let her off easily. It also helped a little that she was a fan of their act here, so...

He sighed in relief and then flinched internally when he saw the other twin enter the room, his arm about his girlfriend's waist, whom he promptly asked to join Hunny's table as to not bring attention to the pair of them. Well... At least not the attention he already had from the younger teen, who was trying not to stare too much and bring unwanted questions when they'd sit down...

They were silent, an unknown, unwanted tension between the both of them as they plopped down on either end of their couch, reserved for them every day and already flocked by a combination of fangirls and clients. It was going to be a long day...

They began talking with the girls as they normally did, occasionally finishing each other's sentences and giving a few hints here and there of their normal act. It was subtle, just as the younger wished to be today, as he was still aching and sometimes gushing out blood at the touches the elder gave him, knowing that it was those same hands that had been going all over that girl without the restraint he was showing to his twin.

"What is it?" He'd asked several times, in that soft way he always put on here, but Kaoru wasn't about to give up his heart right now. Hopefully never. "Well then... How about you?" Hikaru withdrew and extended a gentle hand to a girl whose hand seemed to be trembling as she dropped it.

"Well... I know that you have a girlfriend, but what do you think about Kaoru's? He went on a date last night in this café I like to go to, and I saw them..." Kaoru could've died right then, he was so terribly scared and shocked. That girl's question was innocent enough, but it broke him inside, making him want to run and cry and scream at nothing in his internal agony.

Hikaru seemed to think for a moment, a dark anger in his eyes that the younger could see but the others couldn't. They didn't know what to look for... "We have a bit of a policy that our personal and club lives are kinda separated, but I think we can take a bit of an exception now. What I think of my brother having a girlfriend..." He mused the last line, seemingly giving true thought to his next words. The silence that the elder was giving was eating the younger ginger alive, his hands balled up in his lap to avoid showing him that they were shaking.

"I honestly don't care. It doesn't really bug me unless he starts bringing her home or whatever. I have a girlfriend, he has one, and our ladies are fine with our act, as long as we don't carry it out with us." Hikaru... He didn't care? He didn't even notice until now...? Did he notice that it was an act and just decided not to be envious? Or was it that he really didn't care about his words and just said them flat-out...?

"Excuse me, please..." Kaoru asked, pushing through the crowd with a small smile. "I just need to use the restroom." None stopped him, and he was at a dead sprint as soon as the doors shut behind him, running to the back of that windowless corridor and curling up in the darkness, trying to keep his sobs silent. It was no use now... Since the elder didn't care about his heart, why should he care to pine after him anymore...?

He was almost at the verge of throwing up again, his fragile heart and mind just about forcing him to divulge everything else out into the open but the truth. Everything hurt now; every thought, word, deed, memory of that other person. Even saying his name, thinking it... Even that hurt him.

"Kaoru?" This voice was quiet, smooth, worried. The voice of someone who cared but also the voice of the one who had scorned him. "I can see you... Stop hiding from me, please... I need to talk with you..."

"Hikaru... Go away..."


End file.
